


Orange Juice

by SoftFrankie (vampiregirl89)



Series: Little Prince Frank [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual, caregiver!Gerard, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/SoftFrankie
Summary: Gerard is not feeling very well so his Little decides it's time to take action and be the one to take care of him for a change.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Little Prince Frank [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394800
Kudos: 16





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this sitting around in my folder and I found it so cute, I had to finish it and post it :)
> 
> I actually found this while working on the second part of 'Love at first fright' yup I didn't give up on keeping up that story it will just take a while longer xD  
> I miss writing and posting fics so badly, ugh
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Take care xo

**Orange Juice**

*****

Frank yawed and looked around his room; Everything was silent but he could hear the birds singing outside. He sat up on his bed and looked to the digital clock by his bed. It was 11:54! He frowned. It was a saturday and Gee usually would wake him up early to get breakfast and go out, enjoy the day, especially such a sunny one like today. 

He jumped out of his bed and kissed all his stuffies good morning. He walked carefully to Gerard's room -well, it was _his_ as well but he was deep in Little space last night so he preferred to sleep in his playroom. The door was already opened, Gee always does that when Frank sleeps in the other room. Frank is surprised to see his caregiver still sleeping, especially since he usually wakes up early.

Gerard lets out an uncomfortable grown and turns to his side on the bed. Frank makes a worried sound and comes closer to the bed, sitting next to his Daddy.

"G-Gee?" he mumbles, suddenly scared of what's going on. 

"Hi, baby" Gerard answers back and turns on the bed once again to face Frank. His face was flushed and sweaty just like his hair. He had a deep frown on and didn't look good at all. 

"What happened?" Frank squeaks, showing how worried he is more than he wanted to.

"It's fine, little one. I'm just not feeling very well." Gerard says and closes his eyes for five seconds, which was enough for the smaller more to panic and shake him to wake up "Frankie! Stop it!"

"But you're-" Frank stops himself and his eyes get watery. 

"Aw, no honey, come here" Gerard puts his arms up a little and Frank jumps on his embrace. "It's okay, just get Daddy some water and a wet towel, please?" Frank nods fast. Gerard mumbles a small 'thank you' and puts the blanket over his head, trying to sleep again.

Frank sighs and gets up. He knows how his Daddy is; Every time he gets sick, he insists he's just fine and _never_ goes to the doctor. He is also very reluctant to take medicine. Now if Frank just sneezes once, he's carried to the doctor or can't go out to play for a day! It's so unfair! With that though Frank decides it's time to take some action!

Firstly, he decides to brush his teeth and comb his hair, so Gee will see he's still a good boy even when the older man is sick. Then, he walks to the kitchen and looks around. What made him heal faster when he got sick? Duh, candy! Lots of candy. His eyes shine as he gets a chair from the dining room and takes to the kitchen. He puts it in front of the tall cabinet. Gee obviously kept all the sweets in the highest one, otherwise Frank would eat it all at once. All rules exist for a reason... Or past experience in that case.

Even with the chair, the door is out of reach. Frank gets on his tiptoes and grows trying to open it. He succeeds but can't see the candy he wants to get. This time he decides to jump and take the candy. That almost works -and thank god it was kept in plastic and not glass-, but he falls back on the floor with the cotton candy pot on his lap.

"Frank! What's going on there?" He hears Gee screams from his room. He gets up fast from the floor.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine!" he shouts back and hears Gerard grumbling. He sighs in relief and once again tries the same tactic, this time he successfully gets the skittles and a chocolate bar. He figures that's enough since Gee isn't a big fan of candy (not because he doesn't want _his_ candy to end fast...Not at all) and puts them aside. 

Sweets, check!

 _So what next?_ \- he figures.

_"Nooo! I don't want it!"_

_"Frankie, please, just drink it. It's just juice!"_

_"No, there are little slimy things on it that get on my mouth, I don't like thaaat!"_

_"It's orange juice, sweetheart. Not poison. C'mon, drink it up and you'll be free of that cold in no time."_

That's it!

He searches around the kitchen for oranges and just finds two. Well, that must be enough. He uses the chair once again to get Gee's juice machine --his second favorite thing in the house besides Frank. The young boy holds it carefully like it's made of gold. After putting it on the sink, he turns it on and just throws the orange in the small cane of the machine. The sound it makes is super loud and he has to put his hands over his ears instead of holding the machine in place. When the sound stops and he looks around, there's orange juice everywhere on the wall and the sink, and some on the floor. 

_Well, that's a problem for some other time_ -he thinks.

He manages to save some of the juice and put it in a cup, but... It's not enough. The more Gee drinks, the faster he'll heal, so he'll need more. He looks around once again to try and find more oranges, but can't find any. He sighs and suddenly has an idea. Duh, water! He smiles happily and puts enough water on the cup to fill it. He decides to not put sugar since there will be plenty of candy for Gee to eat.

Healing potion, check!

He walks super carefully and slowly to Gerard's room, spilling the juice on the floor sometimes. He's also quiet because Gerard is still sleeping. He runs back to the kitchen and get the sweets, putting on the nightstand with the juice. He looks at them and isn't sure if it's enough... Daddy seemed pretty uncomfortable earlier... Well, a paci always made Frank super comfy and sleepy. But Daddy's too big for them... Then another idea hits him!

He runs to his room and gets his super fluffy bunny stuffie he got for his birthday. He runs back to Gerard's room and jumps on the bed with the stuffie.

“Bunny attack!”

"Ouch, Frank!" Gerard growls and Frank jumps back a little. He was almost never referred to by his name like this, _especially_ in Little Space but he doesn't let his confidence back down. He'd show Gee that he can take care of the both of them just fine! 

"Daddy, I-"

"What's that smell?" Gerard asks with a frown as he sits on the bed and looks up at Frank. "Oh god, what happened to your hair?"

"I-I just brushed it"

"Did you use Daddy's hair gel again?" The older man sighs and Frank looks down in guilt. Gerard tries to caress Frank's hair but it's thick from too much hair gel and barely moves from its place. It's fragrance was strong and there were bunny hairs all over Frank's hair.

"I-I made you juice!" Frank says, trying to change the subject and gets the cup in his hands, smiling at Gerard. The man blinks surprised.

"Is that that why you made all that noise in the kitchen?" Frank blushes a little and Gerard gets the cup from his hands. "Thanks, baby" He drinks up.

"Do you like it?" Frank asks, watching Gee's reaction with full attention. The man holds back his feelings and puts on a blank face. It was basically tap water lightly flavored with old oranges -- not the most pleasant thing he had ever drank.

"It's really good, darling" He tries to smile and Frank jumps on the bed lightly in celebration. "Did you put any sugar in this at all...?"

"No! Here..." He gets his candy and throws it next to Gerard.

"Oh, wow, your candy? You never share it with anyone" Gerard chuckles and Frank crosses his arms.

"Yes I do!" Gerard shakes his heads and motions for Frank to lay by his side. The boy wastes no time and lays his head on Gerard's chest, hugging him by the waist. 

"I really appreciate it all baby boy, thank you." Gerard says and Frank lets out a happy sigh. Gerard starts eating, but he is not really in the mood for candy so he focuses on caressing Frank's hair and resting. 

Eventually Frank falls asleep on his caregiver, only then growing tired from all the energy spent on his hyper Little self. Gerard admires his face and kisses his forehead. He didn’t really feel like taking care of Little Frank while not feeling so well but the boy did a great job proving him how considerate and caring he can be even in Little Space and Gerard admired him a lot for that. 

He gets up from the bed slowly to not wake up his boyfriend and takes the candy and juice cup back to the kitchen.

That’s when he sees…

“Frank Anthony Iero Jr., what the hell happened to my kitchen?!”


End file.
